The present invention relates to chain link fence, and more particularly to a novel construction and assembly of slat members which are predimensioned to be insertably interwoven between links of the fence to provide a decorative effect and enhance privacy.
It is known to insert slat members in spaced-apart parallel rows through vertically consecutive links of a chain link fence. Such as construction, utilizing wooden slat members or inserts is disclosed in Rice, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,759. The vertically positioned slat members shown in the patent have their bottom edges positioned for abutting against a horizontally disposed slat member. The horizontally disposed slat member is interwoven between horizontally consecutive lower links of the fence. In addition, it is disclosed in that patent that slat members may be positioned in parallel, diagonal rows, with their lower ends suitably cut at an angle to be positioned against the lower horizontal slat member. However, it should be recognized that wooden slat members may deteriorate over time because of exposure to the elements and inclement weather. While painting of the slat members could forestall that problem somewhat, time-consuming removal of the slat members is necessary for subsequent painting in order to prevent inadvertent painting of the chain link fence proper.
A proposal for using elongate slats formed of substantially flattened tubular material, such as a thermoplastic resin is set forth in Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,954. In that patent a plurality of elongate slat members are disclosed as being woven through the links of a chain link fence, in spaced parallel arrangement, and are engaged at one set of their ends - the lower ends for example - within an elongate channel-shaped retainer member. The retainer member is woven through the links, as at the bottom of the fence, at an angle to the parallel slats.
It can be seen that the construction set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,954 is disadvantageous because the retainer member must be specially pre-formed with the channel-shaped or U-shape configuration. In addition, because the retainer member is configured differently from the slats which are to be spaced in parallel arrangement, care must be taken during assembly that the various components do not become inadvertently substituted for one another. Moreover, it should be recognized that a chain link fence may extend for considerable stretches, as around large residences, buildings, storage yards, fields, etc. It is necessary in those circumstances to have the retainer members formed as separate units of a length to facilitate handling for installation in the field by feeding them through the horizontally consecutive links adjacent the bottom of the fence. With separate lengths of retainer members, it is desirable to fit them together, however, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,954 discloses no ready means for effecting interlock.
The above disadvantages of the prior art have been overcome by applicant's novel slat assembly for arrangement in chain link fence. Specifically, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of slat members in which a plurality of elongate, first slat members having opposed, substantially parallel faces predimensioned to be interwoven between vertically consecutive links of the fence. The first slat members are formed with bottom edges and a pair of resilient, spaced-apart flange members. A second slat member or members are interwoven between horizontally consecutive, lower links of the fence to present an edge facing upwardly. The bottom edge of each first slat member is then positioned to "seat" upon the upwardly facing edge of the second slat member, so that the flange members overlap opposite faces of the second slat member.
It is another object of the present invention to form each slat member substantially identically, i.e., all the first and second slat members will have one end formed with a pair of resilient, spaced-apart flange members. With respect to the horizontally positioned or second slat members, the flange members of one may be inserted or overlapped around the nonflanged end of an adjacent horizontally positioned slat member to provide an interlocked fit.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.